Lo que sucede luego
by LysaRemota
Summary: ¿Qué pasa después que Candy se entere que Albert es el patriarca de la familia y su primer amor? ¿Es posible que haya olvidado realmente a Terry? ¿cómo se puede enfrentar la traición de un amigo? ¿cómo se vuelve a empezar? 5 años han pasado desde que Candy decide regresar al hogar de Pony. **Me faltó aclarar lo eternamente aclarado: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen**
1. Cap 1: Siempre es momento de fantasmas

¿Será siempre Terry un fantasma en nuestra vida? Hace mucho que Candy abandonó la idea de él en su vida, hace mucho que su madurez demostró ser más que la adolescente enamorada de un joven rebelde de corazón opaco ¿Por qué, entonces, Terry sigue siendo un espectro que a su mínima mención hace de todo un caos? Porque no hablo sólo de Candy y su relación conmigo o sus recuerdos, sino de Archie y Annie, incluso de Patty.

Yo no tengo ninguna duda, amo a Candy. La amo desde que me rescató de aquel infierno de amnesia y se dio el tiempo y el trabajo de cuidarme, de arriesgar todo por mi mejoría. La amé aún cuando ella amaba a Terry, incluso cuando volvió a mi lado de ese viaje infernal, con el corazón roto y el alma desgarrada.

La he amado cada momento que hemos compartido y he guardado la esperanza secreta por más de 5 años, desde aquel remoto día en que le dije que era el primer amor de su infancia, de que ella me vea con otros ojos.

Si ella me ama es algo que aún no tengo del todo claro, o sea está claro que me quiere, pero no sé si es sólo de una forma fraternal o si se puede perfilar una historia entre nosotros

Pero cada vez que siento que podría jugármela por una historia, nuestra historia, aparece el fantasma de Terry y revuelve todo.

Por semanas había planeado que estos 3 días serían la prueba definitiva para medir y observar las reacciones de Candy ante mi afecto y mis palabras, a modo de decidir declarar mi amor o simplemente dejar de lado mi afecto y comenzar a buscar otra persona para mi.

Pero todo se vio truncado por Terry y su recuerdo ¿cómo competir con tremendo fantasma?


	2. Cap 2: La complicidad Perdida

El torbellino de Terry en nuestras vidas se volvió a precipitar cuando ya habían pasado más de 5 años sin que le viéramos. Candy seguía viviendo en el hogar de Pony ayudando a los niños del hogar y a los enfermos del pueblo, y seguía siendo mi hija adoptiva puesto que esa era la resolución que ella había determinado. Confieso que seguir siendo su tutor me parecía perturbador, básicamente porque deseaba que lleve mi apellido por ser mi esposa, no mi pupila, pero nunca me atreví a planteárselo tan abiertamente para que no pensara que no le quería a mi lado. Quizás todo se hubiese solucionado con una simple conversación. En su lugar siempre preferí darle el tiempo y el espacio de sanar y olvidar, y poco a poco ganarme su corazón.

Cada cierto tiempo Candy se queda unos días en Lakewood, y yo renuncio a cualquier tipo de compromiso de trabajo para dedicarnos a la mutua compañía. Los paseos, los recuerdos y la complicidad de siempre son sagrados para ambos. Es como una especie de ritual, una vez al mes yo renuncio a todo lo de Chicago y ella a lo del hogar de Pony y nos reunimos po días. A veces invitamos a Annie y a Archie a compartir un rato con nosotros, claro que desde que oficializaron su compromiso y tienen fecha de matrimonio dentro de un par de semanas, no han podido abandonar responsabilidades. Otras veces decidimos irnos por el día de paseo a Chicago y aprovechamos de ir al zoológico, o al teatro y cenamos con Tía Elroy quién ha ido construyendo una mejor relación con ella, y es que con la partida de los Leagan a Florida sólo le quedamos Archie, Candy y yo.

Esos son los momentos en que me convenzo de que Candy me ama, de que no me ve como su hermano o tutor, sino que siente algo real por mi, que podría aceptar ser mi compañera de vida. Mal que mal en esos días nos dedicamos completamente al otro, nos complementamos.

Hace unas semanas estábamos en Lakewood, disfrutando de la convivencia mutua y yo atento a cada una de sus reacciones hacia mi, cuándo fuertes golpes en la puerta principal arruinaron nuestro momento.

Durante el día habíamos estado arreglando y podando el jardín de rosas de Anthony, que ya se empezaba a llenar de la alegría de las Dulce Candy por doquier. Cuando llegó la hora de la cena nos dirigimos a la cocina para ver qué nos podíamos servir. Es parte de nuestro ritual cocinar en conjunto y darle libre a la mayoría del personal de la casa. En realidad es cocinar con la compañía de Candy, porque realmente ella no tiene talento culinario. Pero ella siempre me acompaña en la cocina y me cuenta de los niños del hogar o alguna historia de cuando era pequeña, haciéndonos reír a ambos. Había servido nuestros platos de pasta y estábamos a punto de sentarnos a comer cuando aquellos golpes en la puerta principal rompieron nuestra burbuja.

Extrañado por la interrupción, me acerqué a la puerta con Candy siguiéndome de cerca. Al abrir, grande fue nuestra sorpresa al descubrir a Annie parada ahí, llorando a mares y absolutamente descontrolada.

Al ver a su amiga, Candy pasó por sobre mi para abrazarla, cobijarla y hacerla entrar. A pesar de que ya estábamos a pasos de la primavera, el frío invierno no quería ceder en nada y, por lo mismo, la llevó a la sala en dónde estaba encendida la chimenea.

Annie no lograba controlarse, y cada vez que quería explicar lo que sucedía volvía a estallar en llanto. Candy la mantenía abrazada fuertemente, dándole apoyo y esperando pacientemente a que se pudiese controlar. Tras un momento que pareció eterno Annie logró comenzar a articular palabras entonces fue cuando dijo: - ¡Archie rompió nuestro compromiso! Terminó conmigo porque descubrió que me escribo con Terry hace más de 3 años.


	3. Cap 3: Una extraña verdad sale a la luz

Terry, nuevamente Terry. Sé, porque le conocí y fui su amigo, que no es un mal tipo, por más que se haga el duro. El tema es que, de cierta forma, su mera mención logra arruinar momentos y la paz de Candy, y eso me hace odiarle en cierto modo.

Tras las palabras de Annie, observo a Candy detenidamente, no puede ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro, pero no veo dolor. La ansiedad se apodera de mí, queriendo entender lo que nos está contando Annie. Ella nunca ha parecido el tipo de chica que fuese capaz de mirar a otra persona que no sea Archie, le ama con locura y venera el espacio que comparten, no la puedo imaginar escribiéndose cartas románticas con Terry. Menos aún cuándo pienso que ni siquiera en los días de Londres, cuándo compartimos momentos entre todos, los puedo recordar interactuando.

Candy y yo miramos a Annie, esperando que ella se exprese, pero el llanto ha vuelto a aparecer y toma tiempo que se controle para empezar a explicarse. Finalmente, nos cuenta que Terry y ella se escriben hace 3 años. Que todo comenzó cuando se encontraron en Florida fortuitamente. Annie había ido a visitar a Patty y uno de esos días cuando iba caminando por la calle creyó ver a Terry en la otra acera. Le siguió hasta un café en el que él se había sentado a leer el periódico. Ella se le acercó y decidió saludarlo para felicitarlo por encausar su vida nuevamente y hacer de su carrera de teatro algo grande. Él, que andaba de incógnito, se sorprendió de que Annie se atreviera siquiera a saludarle ya que siempre fue tímida, y le invitó a sentarse y tomar un café con él. Compartieron un rato juntos y por sobre todo se pusieron al día de las vidas de ellos y de los amigos en común.

Candy mira asombrada a Annie a medida que avanzaba en su relato, pero por más que me fijo en su rostro no noto reflejo de resentimiento o enojo.

\- Perdóname Candy.- dice de pronto Annie.- He traicionado tu confianza. Durante todo este tiempo no me he dedicado a otra cosa que ser una especie de espía para Terry. Si bien nuestras cartas han sido siempre en tono amistoso y nos contamos ciertos aspectos de nuestra vida personal, durante 3 años me he dedicado a contar tu vida a Terry. Cada detalle, cada cosa que te sucede, cada persona con la que compartes.

Aún cuando Candy sigue mirando a Annie compasivamente, poco a poco su mirada comienza a denotar extrañeza y, de cierto modo, decepción.

\- En aquel encuentro en Florida, Terry no hacía más que preguntar por ti, ávido de información- trata de justificarse Annie al observar la expresión de Candy.- Sé que es un hombre casado, y que debiese centrarse en Susana, pero se veía tan miserable hablando de su vida. Quise dejar de escribirle en varias ocasiones. Pero cada vez que lo hacía, no pasaban 2 semanas y comenzaba a llamarme por teléfono y mandarme telegramas amenazando con venir acá y contarle a todos

¡He sido una cobarde Candy, temía que te sintieras traicionada!, y temía que Archie lo descubriese y se enojara conmigo por traicionarte o traicionarlo al mentirle.- Y Annie comienza a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez Candy no la abraza y ni le da consuelo y su mirada es fría, más fría de lo que nunca le había visto.


	4. Cap 4: Frías miradas

Permanecemos un tiempo en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos y, de cierto modo, esperando que Candy reaccione de alguna forma. Annie sigue siendo un mar de lágrimas, por lo que tras un lapsus de silencio que me parece eterno, decido ir a la cocina a prepararle un te de hierbas para calmarle y preparar un cuarto para que se quede a dormir, ni siquiera sé cómo llegó desde Chicago, pero claramente no puedo dejar que se vaya en esas condiciones. De paso les doy la privacidad que quizás ambas necesiten.

Cuándo regreso al salón, las chicas están en el mismo lugar en que las dejé. Annie parece ya más calmada y me agradece cuándo le paso la infusión. Le indico que tiene un cuarto preparado y que se quedará a dormir con nosotros, que bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaré que se vaya.

Ante mis palabras, Candy, que observaba por la ventana hacia las rosas de Anthony, reacciona. Me mira fijamente con ternura, pero con una chispa de furia también. Me sonríe, pero noto que la sonrisa no llega hasta sus ojos. Luego, observa a Annie, y veo que su rostro se endurece. Muy pocas veces he visto a Candy enojada. Es una mirada que no me gusta reconocer en ella.

\- Vaya Annie.- Dice al fín.- Ahora sí que lo arruinaste todo. Y no tengo ánimo ni ganas de salvar tu situación. No sé bien por qué Archie está enojado contigo. Pero tendrás que solucionarlo sola, ya que es tu problema. Quizás hipotecaste la posibilidad de casarte con el hombre que más podrá amarte por un error infantil. Quizás podría no molestarme saber que te dedicaste a informar sobre mi vida a otros si no fuera porque lo hiciste por más de 3 años. O porque eras una de las personas en las que más confiaba en este mundo.

\- Albert tiene razón, debes quedarte a dormir acá esta noche.- dice sin mirar a su amiga.- No quisiera que algo te suceda. No quiero agregar más culpa a todo esto.

-Lamento no poder cenar contigo- me dice.- pero me quedé sin apetito. Me disculparás pero prefiero irme a mi cuarto a ver si puedo dormir y estar tranquila.

Pasa por mi lado rumbo a su cuarto sin siquiera mirar a su amiga, la observo subir las escaleras lentamente, con un aire triste y reflexivo. Yo me apiado de la pobre Annie y me siento a su lado mientras ella bebe su infusión, ninguno de los dos dice nada, sólo es compañía. Cuándo termina, deja la taza sobre la mesa. Le indico que su habitación está en el segundo piso y la acompaño hasta su puerta. Ella me agradece antes de abrir la puerta. Justo antes de que cierre le indico que trate de dormir, que ya mañana podrán conversar y aclarar las cosas y se sentirá mejor.

Me encierro en mi cuarto pensando en qué es lo que está sintiendo Candy ¿estará molesta por la cercanía de su amiga con Terry? ¿se sentirá traicionada por la complicidad de ellos? ¿se sentirá realmente defraudada de Annie? Quizás sólo necesita estar en paz y procesar la información. Quizás mañana pueda hablar con Annie… Quizás aún ame a Terry.


	5. Cap 5: Ciertas verdades dolorosas

Casi no pude dormir. Estuve toda la noche dándole vueltas a la reacción de Candy. Ella suele no ser así. Es una mujer alegre y comprensiva. Pero anoche, con Annie, no fue ninguna de esas dos cosas, lo que es aún más extraño porque siempre ha estado para ella, incluso cuándo Annie renegaba de sus orígenes y fingía no conocerle.

Apenas comenzó a amanecer decidí levantarme, era claro que no podría dormir más. Decidí preparar el desayuno para los 3, a modo de ver si compartiendo una comida en la mesa se podían distender los ánimos. Al llegar a la cocina me encuentro con nuestros platos de pasta y recuerdo que me había propuesto en estos días observar a Candy relacionándose conmigo para ver si me la jugaba por algún tipo de relación entre nosotros. Creo que, al menos ahora, no debo preocuparme mucho de ello, pues con el fantasma de Terry tan presente ella no reaccionará a mi cariño.

Preparo café, una tetera de té y tostadas. Estoy comenzando a batir los huevos para hacer un omelet cuándo Candy aparece en la cocina. Su rostro demuestra cansancio, probablemente ella tampoco pudo dormir. Le sonrío y le indico que estoy preparando el desayuno para 3. Ella asiente y me da, nuevamente, una mirada tierna pero con una chispa de furia ¿acaso está enojada conmigo? Me ayuda a poner los platos en la mesa, todo en completo silencio y hermetismo.

Al cabo de unos minutos está todo preparado para desayunar y, como si hubiese sido invocada, aparece Annie. Le indico que preparamos desayuno y que por favor se siente. Su rostro demuestra que durmió poco y que siguió llorando toda la noche. Me da un poco de pena, después de todo Archie es la persona que más ama y le ha dejado. No quiero saber cómo se siente.

Hay tensión en la mesa ya que ninguno dice nada. El silencio es absoluto y pesado.

Annie rompe en llanto nuevamente y ahí es cuando el rostro de Candy, que se había mostrado relativamente sereno, se llena de rabia. Candy le indica a Annie que debe dejar de llorar por todo, que siempre, desde niñas, ha sido una llorona, y que debe aceptar que ha crecido y es responsable de sus actos. Le recuerda que cuando estaban en Londres sufrió porque la discriminaban por ser huérfana cuando todos se enteraron que venía del hogar de Pony, que nunca se sintió orgullosa de sus orígenes sino que dejaba que otros menoscabaran lo que era. -Esa fue tú responsabilidad.- le dice. Le hace ver que no es que se sienta traicionada por darle informes de su vida a Terry, sino que le molesta que siempre, teniendo todo para poder ser feliz, se encargue de sabotear su vida. Le indica que no tiene respeto por lo que te ha tocado vivir, y que realmente no agradece nada.

\- Te adoptó una buena familia, tienes padres que se preocupan por ti, no debes preocuparte por dinero, tenías un hombre que te ama a tu lado sano y VIVO, y aún así saboteaste tus oportunidades de ser feliz.- Le reprocha.- Sí, claro que perdiste mi confianza, pero por sobre todo perdiste mi respeto por valorar tan poco todo lo que tenías. Eres sólo una niña caprichosa ¿Qué importancia tiene que Terry sepa de mi? Hace mucho que renunció a lo nuestro, y yo también…

En ningún momento Candy ha apartado los ojos de los de Annie, no está gritando pero si su voz suena ruda. Sus ojos muestran frialdad. Annie ha dejado de llorar pero mira pasmada a su amiga. Yo, no estoy seguro de haber visto nunca a Candy así de afectada por algo. Es como cambiar su esencia.

Luego, ella deja de mirar a Annie y me observa. Su mirada se ablanda al instante ¿debo sentir esperanzas por ello?

\- Albert.- me dice.- puedes llevar a Annie a su casa, sus padres deben estar preocupados por ella ya que ni siquiera llamamos anoche para avisar que se quedaría acá. No tengo ánimo de acompañarte y prefiero irme sola hasta el hogar de Pony.

Asiento ante su petición y le doy un abrazo para despedirnos. Annie no levanta la mirada de su plato. Se para de la mesa y se encamina en dirección al garaje dónde está mi auto. Desde el portal de las rosas, dirige su mirada a la casa y se pone a llorar. Yo le doy el espacio para que lo haga, manejo en silencio todo el camino a Chicago. No puedo dejar de preguntarme ¿acaso dijo que olvidó a Terry? ¿es posible eso? Desde que supo de Terry ha actuado tan diferente que me parece imposible creer que lo olvido, parece tan afectada.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Britter, Annie no ha dicho nada en todo el camino.

Apenas estaciono el auto en la entrada me doy cuenta que quiero saber las razones, por lo que antes de apagar el motor le pregunto:

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Annie? ¿Qué te motivó a escribirle a Terry?

Ella levanta la mirada de su regazo y me observa como si recién notara que no estaba sola:

\- Cuándo me encontré con Terry, estaba tan desanimado por su vida con Susana, que de verdad pensé que podría ayudarle el saber que Candy estaba bien y sobreponiéndose, quizás así obtuviese consuelo. Luego.- dice despacio.- hubo momentos en que me convencí de que en realidad la estaba ayudando, que en cualquier momento él decidiría volver a ella y serían felices. Al final, en el último tiempo, intenté hacer que Terry comprendiera que la perdió. Le di énfasis a momentos buenos en la vida de Candy sin él en su vida, para que él la soltara. Pero cada vez que dejaba de escribir se volvía loco y comenzaba con las amenazas. Sé que no estaba bien hacer eso, sobre todo porque a Terry yo nunca le debí nada, en cambio ella es como mi hermana.- Tras decir aquello, Annie da un gran suspiro y volvió a su mutismo.

Paré el motor y desciendo rápido del auto para abrir su puerta y ayudarle a bajarse del vehículo. Está pálida y temo que se desmaye o se enferme ¿cuántas jovencitas no han enfermado por penas de amor? La llevo hasta el umbral de la mansión, le digo que descanse y le pido que se cuide. Annie me agradece con un abrazo y me pregunta:

\- - ¡Oh! Albert, ¿qué voy a hacer sin Archie y sin Candy?

\- - Dales tiempo.- le digo.- El tiempo siempre cura todo, y quizás ellos no regresen pero tú sabrás sobreponerte.


	6. Cap 6: Lo que se termina con una carta

No puedo creer que esté sucediendo esto ahora. Annie Britter, la mujer que elegí para ser mi esposa ha estado ocultando información y mintiéndome por años. En sólo unas semanas más íbamos a contraer matrimonio y ahora, justo ahora, no puedo ni pensar en seguir con dicha ceremonia, ni siquiera por el qué dirán.

La amo, de verdad la amo, y detesto el exponer a Annie ante la opinión pública de Chicago por la cancelación de nuestra unión, pero no veo otro camino.

Apenas esta mañana todo iba viento en popa. Había pasado a desayunar con Annie y sus padres, y luego nos habíamos sentado por horas en el salón a planear la fiesta. Su madre, quién nunca nos dejaba solos, apenas se ausentó del salón los segundos necesarios para alcanzar a robarle un beso furtivo a Annie ¡Cuánto me gusta cómo se sonroja ante nuestros besos!

Justo antes del almuerzo, Annie y yo estábamos en el piano, intentando hacer un dueto, cuando entró la doncella de Annie con una carta. El rostro de mi novia se transformó e inmediatamente me di cuenta que algo sucedía.

Annie tomó rápidamente la carta para que yo no viera el remitente y se puso de pie, excusándose de tener que ir al tocador. Como me pareció extraña su reacción, decidí seguirla por el pasillo y preguntarle sobre quién le escribía. Ella intentó seguir caminando pero ante mi insistencia se detuvo, sólo miraba sus manos. Volví a preguntarle qué pasaba con aquella carta, ya que se estaba comportando de forma muy extraña. Ella estiró lentamente el sobre a mis manos, para que viera el remitente. Grande fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que mi prometida recibía una carta de Grandchester.

No entiendo.- Le dije- ¿Por qué recibes una carta de él? ¿Por qué reaccionaste así al recibir la carta?

La voz de Annie sonaba despacio y entrecortada. Me confesó que ella y Terry llevaban años escribiéndose, que eran algo así como amigos epistolares. Que todo comenzó desde el viaje que ella realizó a Florida, pero que ella no me engañaba de ningún modo con él.

Demoro en procesar la información. No logro hacer un vínculo entre mi novia y Terry. Si no ha estado engañándome sentimentalmente con él, cosa que me parece lógica de cierto modo ya que está casado y es el clásico inglés cuidadoso de su palabra ¿Sobre qué se escriben? ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Son acaso amigos?

Por el rostro de Annie comienzan a caer lágrimas, pero yo sigo sin entender nada. Es entonces cuándo me confiesa que en realidad todo este tiempo le ha estado escribiendo sobre Candy, dándole información sobre su vida. Me jura que intentó detenerlo pero que Terry se volvía un loco cada vez que sucedía, y que la amenazaba con decirle a todos lo que sucedía.

La verdad me golpea como un balde de agua fría. Annie ha estado todo este tiempo traicionando a Candy, a la mujer que siempre la ha defendido y que siempre estuvo para ella. No puedo creer lo ingrato que es eso. A lo largo del tiempo me ha tocado vivir junto a Candy varios momentos tristes y duros, pero ella nunca se ha dejado vencer por el desaliento, y siempre ha estado ahí para nosotros.

¿Quién es la mujer con la que pretendo casarme? ¿Es Annie realmente una buena muchacha o es otra chiquilla tonta interesada en cumplir con lo que la sociedad le dice que debe hacer? Siempre pensé que me cautivaba de ella su dulzura y su carácter. Pero ahí, parado frente a ella, con la carta en la mano, no puedo asegurar nada.

Levanto la vista y observo el rostro de Annie, sus bellas facciones reflejan miedo y tristeza. Lamento ser, de cierto modo, quién cause eso. Me observa atentamente, mientras siguen cayendo lágrimas silenciosas.

Creo que no te conozco.- le digo.- No entiendo el por qué has hecho esto, o por qué si pensabas que no era nada malo no me lo dijiste. Justo ahora, Annie, no puedo seguir adelante con nuestro compromiso. Ella me pide que la perdone, me ruega que no haga esto. Siento que no tengo fuerzas para seguir de pie delante de ella, por lo que comienzo a caminar rumbo a la puerta, sintiéndome culpable por dejarla en su miseria.

Tomo el coche y parto rumbo al lago, necesito estar en un lugar tranquilo para procesar mis ideas y sentimientos. Oh Stear, cuánta falta me haces. Quisiera hablar contigo y que me aconsejaras. De cierto modo, en los últimos años Albert y yo hemos llevado adelante una relación sincera y amistosa, y realmente le siento mucho más familia que a mis propios padres. Pero no eres tú.

Annie ¿quién eres? ¿qué te motivó a esto? ¿cómo le puedes hacer esto a Candy? Recuerdo cuando le rogaste a Candy que no se entrometiera entre nosotros. Siempre ame a Candy, por ser la persona que es. Y si bien me tocó amarla en silencio porque ella eligió a otro como dueño de su corazón, nunca abandoné del todo la esperanza. Pero verte a ti tan decidida por nuestro amor me llevó a comprender que el amor por Candy era infantil y obtuso. Tú, Annie, eras mi presente y futuro. Tú, Annie, te interesabas por mi y soñabas con una familia a mi lado.

Ahora me siento enojado, engañado, decepcionado, desconcertado, triste y sumamente solo.

No sé cuánto ha pasado mientras estoy en el lago, sólo descubro que la noche cayó sin que lo notase. Decido irme a casa y esperar a Albert para que vayamos a conversar con el padre de Annie sobre la cancelación del matrimonio, es lógico que si me acompañó a pedir su mano, sea quién me acompañe a romper con esto. Además, necesito de alguien que me respalde y me apoye.

En la mansión ya nunca hay mucha gente, y como es tarde tía Elroy está acostada. Voy al despacho de Albert pero descubro que no ha estado ahí. Recuerdo, entonces, que está en sus días con Candy en Lakewood. Decido irme a la cama sabiendo que no dormiré mucho, pero resuelvo que por la mañana llamaré a Albert y le pediré su apoyo.

* * *

Hola! infinitas gracias a quienes me escribieron y a los que leen esta historia. Hace tiempo la había pensado pero no me había animado a escribirla. Además, el tiempo escaseaba.

Creo que en la semana sólo podré subir un capítulo cad días, pero los fines de semana quizás puedan ser uno diario.

Saludos!


	7. Cap 7: La resolución de Archie

Me emocioné al ver que me estaban leyendo así que me puse a escribir y alcancé a tener este capítulo =)

* * *

 **Cap 7: La resolución de Archie**

Tras dejar a Annie en su casa, decido pasar por la mansión en Chicago, si bien tengo ganas de arrancarme al hogar de Pony a ver a Candy y saber cómo está, creo que primero es necesario conversar con Archie.

Al llegar a la mansión voy directamente a su cuarto. Tocó la puerta y me indica que pase. No tiene buena cara, claramente no ha dormido mucho ni muy bien, esto ya parece epidemia. Antes que diga nada me acerco a él y lo abrazo. Le digo que sé lo que está sucediendo y que estoy aquí para él. Sus ojos brillan ante mis palabras, y es que ambos sabemos lo que es sentirse solos en el mundo.

Lo primero que Archie me dice es que debemos ir ahora mismo a la mansión Britter a conversar con el papá de Annie. Quiere dar la cara por sus actos. Asiento, orgulloso del hombre en que se ha transformado.

Hace dos años que Archie trabaja conmigo en el despacho, aprendiendo sobre el control de las empresas y sus finanzas. Si bien parece no apasionarse demasiado en ello, tiene habilidades y buen instinto. El trabajo en conjunto, y Candy, nos han acercado y nos han transformado en amigos. Eso me hace empatizar aún más con él y su dolor.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión Britter el padre de Annie nos está esperando. Nos pide sentarnos frente a él y nos indica que Annie le dijo que el compromiso se cancelaba pero sin dar las razones de ello. Archie, le indica que ha surgido algo entre ellos, que de momento parece irreparable el vínculo, y que lo más certero y sincero es avisar que el matrimonio ya no va. Nunca indica los motivos de la ruptura. Le dice al señor Britter que lamenta muchísimo exponer a su hija, ya que la estima demasiado y nunca ha querido hacerle daño. Antes de irnos, le digo al padre de Annie que le pediré a George que de aviso a los invitados y que se encargue de controlar un poco a los periódicos, para que no hagan de esto la comidilla de la semana.

Al salir de la casa de Annie, Archie mira nostálgico a una ventana, supongo será la de su cuarto pero prefiero no preguntar. Una vez que subimos al auto, Archie me pregunta cómo es que sabía lo que había sucedido, así es que le cuento a grandes rasgos lo que sucedió en Lakewood.

Lamento que Candy tenga que enfrentarse a esto.- dice él.- ella no merece ese tipo de lealtad, ni ese tipo de amor. No sé si Terry está en un mal momento o siempre ha sido así pero esa no es forma de amar, sobre todo después de lo difícil que fue para ella renunciar a él.- Tras un largo suspiro, su voz sale apagada.- Tampoco es amistad como se ha comportado Annie. De verdad siento que no la conozco. Yo pensaba que Annie era una muchacha delicada, sensata y tranquila; pero ahora no logro saber si eso me lo inventé o realmente es así.

Le pregunto a Archie qué quiere hacer ahora, le comento que si quiere puede irse de viaje unos días para no estar en Chicago en la que era la fecha de la boda. Procesa la información que le doy lentamente, reflexivamente. Entonces sus palabras me sorprenden:

\- Tú la amas ¿verdad? A Candy.- Casi no es una pregunta, tiene mucho más de afirmación de lo que yo creía, y a pesar de mi estupor asiento en silencio.- Yo también creí amarla una vez, quizás aún lo haga, pero no del modo en que lo haces tú.- Lo dice tan decididamente que si bien me toma por sorpresa que sea tan evidente para él mi sentir, me deja tranquilo el que me lo comente de esa forma, de cierto modo siento que me da la autorización para sentir ese amor.

Albert.- dice después de un rato en silencio- Tienes razón, necesito salir de acá y viajar muy lejos, pero no por unos pocos días. Creo que es momento de viajar sólo y así meditar lo que estoy sintiendo, lo que soy. Sabes que mis padres llegarán dentro de una semana por el tema de la boda y sinceramente no quiero estar acá para sus reproches, no cuándo nunca han estado para mi.

Miro a Archie a los ojos y veo la determinación de cambiar las cosas, así es que me limito a decirle que con gusto haré los arreglos para que parta cuándo él quiera. No sin antes, eso si, indicarle que le voy a extrañar y que me hará falta.

Estoy seguro que podrás arreglártelas con Candy a tu lado.- dice. Y es primera vez en el día que noto un dejo de informalidad en tu tono.

Cuándo le pregunto dónde quiere ir, responde de inmediato:

\- Francia, quiero ir a Francia.- dice enérgicamente.- Y así estar en los lugares en que Stear estuvo al final de su vida.

* * *

Ahh por cierto! gracias a los que me han escrito, quise responder pero me pilló el sistemita y no siempre me deja. Para aclarar dudas este fic es sobre Candy y Albert, pero también nos cuenta sobre los otros personajes ( por cierto les cuento que una de las cosas que más me cuesta es pensar en el contexto de la sociedad en aquella época...)


	8. Cap 8: Es tiempo de asumir

Hola! gracias a todos los que han estado leyendo esto y me han dejado algún mensajito!

Acá otro capítulo =)

* * *

 **Cap 8: Es tiempo de asumir…**

Archie partió esta la mañana rumbo a Francia. Le fui a dejar al puerto y nos abrazamos fuerte y tendido, queriendo decir mucho. Sé que lo extrañaré pero me gusta verlo con una actitud decidida, está claro que este viaje le ayudará.

Prometió mantenerse en contacto. Sé que lo hará. Justo antes de subir al vapor que le llevaba a Europa me entregó una carta para Candy.

\- No me despedí de ella, todo fue tan rápido que no pude visitarla. Entrégale esta carta en mi nombre.- Me dijo, y guiñándome el ojo agregó.- Y espero que hagas algún progreso en mi ausencia.

Me quedé en el puerto observando al barco de Archie perderse en el horizonte, entonces decidí que iría a visitar a Candy. Tenía la excusa de la carta de Archie, pero además de verdad quería saber cómo estaba. Desde nuestro encuentro interrumpido en Lakewood, hace 3 días, que no había podido ir a verla. Entre arreglar todo para suspender el compromiso de Annie y Archie y ayudar a éste a preparar su viaje no pude arrancarme al hogar de Pony.

Tomo el auto y parto camino a las montañas. Es un bello día, como de esos que presagian a la primavera.

Cuándo llego al hogar de Pony sale a recibirme la hermana María. Me cuenta que Candy anda en el pueblo haciendo una visita de enfermera y me convida a pasar. Desde que ella regresó a su antiguo hogar, hemos realizado varias refacciones y ampliaciones e, incluso, le construimos una escuela. Por lo mismo, estoy familiarizado con todos en el hogar y les estimo y es que son la familia de Candy.

Tras un rato de una conversa agradable la hermana me pregunta el motivo de mi visita. Le explico que Archie partió a Europa y que me dejó una carta para Candy. Además.- le digo.- quería saber cómo ha estado ella por los acontecimientos de estos días.

La hermana deja su taza sobre la mesa y me observa detenidamente. Sus mirada manifiesta cierto grado de preocupación. Entonces me dice que Candy no ha querido hablar de ello. Sólo llegó desde Lakewood antes de lo que ellas esperaban y comentó que Annie y Archie habían peleado.

\- Parece absorta en sus pensamientos- es su conclusión.- Es bueno que haya venido, es usted un gran soporte para ella.

Nuestra conversación se ve interrumpida por la llegada de los niños y de la señorita Pony, que habían salido de picnic. Entraron como una ráfaga de energía y se acercaron a saludarme y contarme del paseo. Luego me invitaron a jugar con ellos al aire libre.

Cuándo llegó Candy, yo estaba agotado. Había corrido por un buen rato con los pequeños y estaba todo desordenado y sucio. Ella nos observó de lejos y gritó mi nombre, saludando con la mano.

 _Se ve tan linda de enfermera._

Los niños al verla corrieron a buscarla y ella se apresuró para llegar a nuestro lado. Tras saludarnos, envía a los pequeños a otro lado, y me dice que le alegra verme. Su rostro también lo manifiesta. Le cuento que había querido venir antes pero que se me había hecho imposible. Además, le hago saber que Archie partió esta mañana a Europa y que me ha dejado una carta para ella. Su rostro se vuelve triste.

\- ¡Albert! He pensado mucho en todo lo que pasó. Creo que quizás fui muy dura con Annie pero no puedo verlo de otro modo. – dice con decisión.- He estado muy triste pensando en mis amigos y su separación. Además, ayer vi el periódico y hacen un festín de la separación, inventan un montón de cosas horribles sobre ellos. No quiero ni pensar en cómo se siente Annie con todo esto. Yo estaba segura que Archie se apartaría por unos días, pero nunca que suspenderían de verdad el compromiso, y ahora que me dices que Archie se fue me da rabia pensar que una bonita relación se perdió. Annie siempre ha estado tan segura en su burbuja que esto la dañará muchísimo.

¡Candy!. Realmente está triste por sus amigos, de verdad sufre por la pena de Annie. No está enojada por lo que ella hizo. Está enojada porque todo se arruinó. Cuánto me gustaría evitar su pena, pero no tengo nada que decirle en realidad.

Le comento que yo extrañaré mucho a Archie pero que sé que ha sido una buena decisión irse de viaje. Él necesita ver qué siente en estos momentos, aclararse y regresar. Yo sé que ama a Annie pero como se siente defraudado es mejor que esté lejos, el seguir viéndola ahora sólo le haría decir cosas que no creo que sienta de verdad.

Candy dice que le gusta ver la amistad que Archie y yo hemos cultivado y que sabe que lo extrañaré, que ella también lo hará, pero que debemos apoyarlo en su decisión. Comenta que le hubiese gustado despedirse en persona pero entiende que él necesitaba su propio espacio.

De pronto, su mirada se vuelve fría y decidida y me dice:

\- Todo esto es por Terry. No sé bien qué pasa con él pero tiene que saber que arruinó muchas cosas y debe hacerse responsable por ello. Creo.- afirma con convicción.- que ha llegado el momento de volver a encontrarme con él. Debo ir a Nueva York y hablar cara a cara.

La observo detenidamente pero no logro descifrar lo que está pensando, se ha quedado en silencio, meditabunda y absorta. Yo no sé que decirle. Creo que es verdad que debe aclarar las cosas con Terry, pero me inundo de rabia y celos con solo imaginarlos sentados bajo el mismo techo.

De pronto, levanta su mirada y se encuentra con la mía, su rostro se llena de ternura y dice:

\- Albert, debo ir a Nueva York. Pero no quiero ir sola, esa ciudad me trae demasiados feos recuerdos.- Luego, baja la mirada, y titubea un segundo antes de preguntar:

\- ¿Será que puedes acompañarme?

Terry será un gran fantasma, pero yo decido que es mejor aferrarse a la esperanza.

* * *

Por cierto, ya mañana regreso a la rutina así que no podré subir un capítulo por día... intentaré hacerlo cada dos días pero no sé si alcance por asuntos de tiempos =)


	9. Cap 9: Palabras distorsionadas

Hola! logré escribir un capítulo cortito para ayudar con el contexto jiji

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Palabras Distorsionadas**

 _ **Le capital**_

 _Durante la tarde de ayer llegó a nuestro periódico el anuncio oficial de la familia Andrew notificando la cancelación del compromiso de la señorita Annie Britter y el joven Archibald Cornwell Andrew._

 _La nota venía firmada nada más ni nada menos que por el patriarca de la familia y codiciado soltero: William Albert Andrew._

 _El parte indica que el motivo de la ruptura se debe a diferencias irreconciliables entre la pareja y pide respeto por la vida privada de los involucrados. Pero, según fuentes cercanas a la familia de la novia, el motivo de la ruptura sería la presencia de un tercero. Se dice que la señorita Britte habría tenido otro as bajo la manga, el que resultaría ser un mejor partido. Nosotros nos preguntamos ¿qué mejor partido que uno de los miembros de una de las familias más ricas del país?, creemos que la única respuesta posible vendría a ser algún soltero con un titulo nobiliario._

 _A pesar de que intentamos comunicarnos con los involucrados, fue absolutamente imposible acceder a ellos ¿qué será lo que hay que ocultar?_

* * *

 _ **Chicago Tribune**_

 _Lamentablemente, debemos notificar la suspensión definitiva del compromiso entre la señorita Annie Britter y el señor Archibald Cornwell Andrew. Esto, debido a diferencias irreconciliables entre ellos, según señala el parte oficial entregado por la familia Andrew._

 _La ceremonia ha sido suspendida cuando sólo quedaban 2 semanas para realizarse y todo estaba listo para el festejo._

* * *

 _ **The Daily Journal**_

 _Una vez más la familia Andrew da que hablar._

 _Cuando todos aún tenemos en la memoria la suspensión del compromiso entre la señorita Candice White Andrew y el joven Neil Leagan apenas segundos antes de la ceremonia. Hoy se nos anuncia la suspensión del compromiso entre señorita Annie Britter y el señor Archibald Cornwell._

 _¡Al menos esta vez tuvieron la decencia de suspenderlo dos semanas antes y no cuando los invitados ya estaban en la recepción!_

 _Oficialmente, la familia señaló que el motivo de la ruptura se debe a diferencias irreconciliables entre la pareja._

 _Ahora, extraoficialmente se nos indica que el señor Archibald Corwell ha decidido renunciar a todos los compromisos de su familia y renegar de la misma. Esto no sería nada nuevo para los Andrew, ya que es bien sabido que el mismísimo William Albert Andrew vivió por varios años como un vagabundo errante antes de que decidiera ser el hombre responsable que hoy conocemos._

 _Esperemos que la próxima persona de los Andrew que desee casarse, varios suponemos que debiese ser William Albert Andrew, sí logre concretar su compromiso._


	10. Cap 10: El rumbo de Annie

Holaa! al fin pude subir otro capítulo. No saben cuán sorprendida estoy con toda la gente que ha estado escribiéndome y leyéndome. Parece que estuvo bien atreverme a escribir =)  
A aquellos que me han escrito les respondo de forma general: La historia es sobre Albert y Candy (sorry a tod s quienes querían que la historia fuera entre Terry y Candy), en general no me voy a salir mucho de cómo son presentados los personajes en el anime o en el manga, esto quiere decir que me apegaré a los acontecimientos y no reviviré a nadie (perdón también ahí)... sobre el resto, tendrán que seguir leyendo para ver qué sucede jeje.  
Saludos!

* * *

 **Cap 10: El rumbo de Annie**

Las palabras de Albert resuenan en mi cabeza: _"Dales tiempo, el tiempo siempre cura todo. Quizás ellos no regresen pero tú sabrás sobreponerte"_

Me da pánico pensar que los perdí, pero me da más miedo asumir que quizás sea para siempre. Llevo 4 días encerrada en mi habitación. No tengo ánimo de salir. Papá viene todos los días y se preocupa que me coma toda la cena, me siento una niña pequeña pero realmente ni apetito tengo, sólo me alimento porque no quiero preocuparle, y porque le dije a Albert que me cuidaría.

Honestamente, estos días han sido un infierno. No dejo de pensar en las palabras de Candy y de Archie. Ambos fueron tan duros y severos conmigo. Candy, mi amiga del alma, nunca se había enojado realmente conmigo. Lo peor de todo era su mirada, no era furia lo que había en ella, sino decepción. Y Archie, me dolió tanto escucharle decir que no me conoce. Siempre he sido la mujer a su lado, siempre al pendiente de él.

Mamá vino a mi cuarto el mismo día que les avisé que se había suspendido el compromiso. Yo pensé que era para consolarme. Enojada, me dijo que el asunto ya era oficial, que el mismísimo señor Andrew había venido con Archie a dar la cara y decir que todo se acabó, que hoy se anunciaría a la prensa y se le avisaría a los invitados.

\- Supongo, que estarás tranquila ahora que arruinaste el mejor enlace que podrías haber tenido. Estoy segura que Candy algo tiene que ver.- dijo, con su tono de menosprecio de siempre.- Hace mucho que te alerté sobre lo perjudicial de juntarte con esa chiquilla. Ni siendo una Andrew aprendió a comportarse como una dama.

Apenas escuché sus palabras no pude evitar ponerme a llorar y a gritos le pedí que saliera de mi habitación. Mamá siempre ha detestado a Candy por ser tan opuesto a lo que ella espera de una señorita, pero la injusticia de sus palabras me parece demasiado. El problema es que siempre le he seguido el juego, para no discutir con ella siempre termino haciendo lo que ella espera, incluso dejé se ser amiga de Candy por mucho tiempo porque ella pensaba que era malo que se supiera mi origen. Nunca he defendido a Candy de sus ataques, quizás es verdad que soy una desleal con su amistad. Hasta entiendo por qué me dejó sola ahora.

Desde pequeñas Candy siempre fue la fuerte, quién me da soporte y me ha ayudado a vencer mis miedos y mi timidez. Incluso en mi relación con Archie, fue ella quién influyó para que él se fijara en mi y me aceptara a su lado. Por eso, cuando Archie salió de mi casa a pesar de mis ruegos, cuando me dijo que ya no deseaba que yo fuera su esposa, pensé que la única persona que podría ayudarme sería Candy. Fui a mi cuarto, me puse un abrigo, tomé un poco de dinero y salí corriendo en busca de un coche que me llevara dónde ella. Sabía que estaba en Lakewood con Albert así que no dudé en ir para allá. Nunca pensé que se negaría a ayudarme. ¡Oh Candy! Justo me fallaste ahora que más te necesité.

Ni mamá ni papá me han preguntado el motivo de la ruptura, casi lo agradezco porque no quiero tener que explicar lo de las cartas. Honestamente, no sé si pueda explicarlo.

Hoy quise ver a Archie, pensé que quizás ahora que pasaron unos días él podría querer conversar conmigo, ver si podemos solucionar esto. Le escribí una nota indicándole que por favor se reuniera conmigo para conversar. Bajé a la cocina para entregarle la nota a mi doncella o al chofer, cuándo los escuché. Estaba toda la servidumbre de la casa leyendo la prensa. Fue horrible saber que no sólo se anunció nuestra ruptura, sino que inventaron una serie de cosas como motivos de nuestra separación. Apenas se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, todos se quedaron en silencio y me observaron con cierta mirada de lástima. Tenía ganas de llorar y correr a encerrarme a mi cuarto, pero me di el valor de, antes, entregarle la carta al chofer para que se la fuera a dejar ya mismo a Archie.

No pasó demasiado tiempo cuándo regresó mi doncella con una nota de respuesta desde la mansión de los Andrew. Me alegré tanto de saber que Archie aún se interesaba por mi, o al menos me respondía. Pero al segundo la desilusión me embargó ya que era una nota escrita por Albert. En ella me dice que Archie salió del país, y que no sabe cuándo regresará ¿tanto me odias Archie que ya ni siquiera quieres estar en la misma ciudad que yo? ¿de verdad todos estos años juntos significaron tan poco para ti?

Ahora me siento tan perdida ¿intento recuperar mi amistad con Candy o le doy tiempo para que se de cuenta de su error y me ayude a solucionar todo? ¿debo seguir dependiendo de Candy para todo?

Recuerdo que cuando se fue del Colegio San Pablo me prometí a mi misma madurar y hacerme cargo de mi vida, y lo logré por una época. Pero apenas nos volvimos a reencontrar en Chicago, años después, volví a mis hábitos de descansar en ella gran parte de mis decisiones. Incluso en nuestro compromiso con Archie, fue ella quién le manifestó a mi prometido, ex prometido, que yo estaba ansiosa esperando que oficializáramos lo nuestro. Lo peor es que siento que Candy no quiere ayudarme, creo que ha decidido abandonarme a mi propia suerte en el momento más difícil de toda mi vida.

No, no puedo quedarme en Chicago. Ya todos en la ciudad deben saber que no habrá boda. Llamaré a Patty, estoy segura que ella se alegrará de verme y me acogerá ahora que necesito apoyo. No puedo seguir viendo la cara de tristeza de mi papá, o escuchando los sermones sobre como fracasé de mamá. Sin Archie y Candy en la ciudad, quedarme es doloroso.

Florida y su clima me ayudarán a sanar, y a ordenar mis ideas. Algo debo hacer para recuperar el rumbo de mi vida, y si puedo, a Archie y Candy.


	11. Cap 11: Lo que nos queda a los vivos

Hola! acá les traigo nuevo capítulo, espero poder subir un capítulo mañana también, es que ahora me salen más largos jejeje.

Gracias, infinitas gracias, por todos los comentarios y los que están leyendo esto.

* * *

 **Cap 11: Lo que nos queda a los vivos.**

Mientras esperaba en el anden de la estación de ferrocarriles a que llegara el tren que traía a Annie me preguntaba cómo hemos cambiado a lo largo de los años. Ciertamente si algo teníamos en común con Annie era en lo tímidas e inseguras que elegimos ser, tanto así que ambas fuimos bastante solitarias hasta que coincidimos con los demás, y con Candy, que es quién nos unió a todos. Me encantaría decir que con los años aprendimos a ser más sociables y seguras de nostras mismas, pero dadas las circunstancias actuales, ni Annie ni yo hemos evolucionado. Llevo viviendo en Florida más de 5 años, y aún soy incapaz de hacerme amigos por mi cuenta o buscar algún horizonte en la vida. Si no fuera por la alegría de mi abuela, ya nada me quedaría.

Cuándo recibí la llamada de Annie ,me alegré de saber de ella, llevaba varios días alistando mi viaje a Chicago para su boda y no le había llamado para no molestarla en los arreglos. Ya pronto viajaría y estaría con ella toda la semana previa (no por nada había sido nombrada dama de honor). Cuándo Annie rompió a llorar al otro lado del teléfono supe que algo malo estaba pasando, auque casi no le pude entender entre sollozos. Apenas comprendí que quería venir a visitarme, el resto lo deduje.

Llamé a Candy apenas le corté a Annie, necesitaba saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Gracias a las gestiones de Albert, el hogar de Pony contaba con línea telefónica desde hace dos años. Al otro lado de la línea respondió Candy inmediatamente. Nos saludamos gustosas como siempre pero inmediatamente le pregunté qué había sucedido. Ella me explicó que Archie y Annie habían suspendido la ceremonia, que en realidad había sido decisión de Archie pero ella prefería que Annie me lo contara todo. Además, me dijo que la prensa de Chicago había publicado un montón de mentiras sobre la situación y que era bueno que Annie saliera de la ciudad ya que de seguro estaba muy afectada. Algo en el tono de Candy me daba un mal presentimiento, pero fueron sus últimas palabras, en dónde ella _suponía_ como Annie estaba de afectada, las que me hicieron reaccionar:

\- ¿Cómo es crees que Annie está afectada con las historias de la prensa?¿Es que no se han visto?.- Pregunté.- ¿Acaso no has estado apoyando a Annie en todo esto?.- mi tono no era de reproche sino de desconcierto.

\- ¡Ah Patty! Si tan solo supieras todo. No quiero predisponer tu actuar ante la visita de Annie así es que dejaré que ella te cuente todo lo que ha pasado. Yo sólo te pido que la apoyes, tú sabes cómo es de llorona y debe necesitar un hombro amigo. – Y sin decir más se despidió, sin dejarme ni un espacio a preguntar nada.

La historia comenzaba a ponerse demasiado extraña, por lo que apenas Annie puso un pie fuera del vagón en la estación, me abalancé a abrazarle fuerte y luego a ayudarle con sus valijas para así llegar prontamente a casa y me pudiese contar todo lo que sucedió.

Cuándo Annie me contó todo entre lágrimas no lo podía creer. Recuerdé que Annie en su visita anterior dijo que se había encontrado con Terry, y ya en ese entonces me había parecido curioso que tomaran un café juntos, ya que él nunca se interesó en interactuar con nosotras a no ser que fuese para preguntar algo sobre Candy o decir algo de ella.

\- Annie pero ¿por qué escribirte con Terry? Sé que quizás muchos te han preguntado, pero de verdad me cuesta comprenderlo.- La interrumpí.- Créeme, no te estoy juzgando ni nada, sólo quiero saber por qué mantuviste por 3 años esa relación mediante las cartas, y ¿por qué podrías querer contarle a Terry sobre la vida de Candy?

\- Patty, he sido una tonta. Me convencí que la información era una especie de consuelo para Terry y su terrible vida. Atado por toda la vida a una mujer a quién no amaba. Pero debo aceptar, que también pensaba que le estaba ayudando de algún modo.

No logré entender la razón que me estaba dando Annie, ya que no me parece lógica esa compasión hacia Terry. Además, si algo me molestaba de su relato es cómo dejaba de manifiesto que sentía que Candy le había fallado, cuando en realidad era ella la que había hecho todo mal. Eso si, las palabras que gatillaron mi molestia fue cuándo dijo que no entendía a Archie y que ella pensaba que quizás Candy se resentía de que sus padres la hubiesen escogido a ella para ser parte de la familia Britter.

¡No tienes idea de lo que dices!- Le hablé bruscamente y mirándole a la cara.- ¡Candy tiene razón cuándo te dice que no tienes respeto por la feliz vida que te ha tocado vivir! Está bien, fuiste abandonada por tus padres biológicos, pero eso no te da derecho a ser víctima en esta historia. Cada uno de cierto modo debe aprender a vivir con sus propios dramas. Archie siempre ha sido un hombre dedicado y atento, siempre te respetó. Candy perdonó que incluso dejaras de reconocerla como amiga ante el mundo. Annie, el hombre que amé murió y se fue, me quedé sola en el mundo, y tú, que lo tenías a tu lado, lo alejaste por una lealtad absurda. No puedes pretender seguir siendo la niña que Candy rescataba a cada instante. Escribirte con otro a espaldas de tu prometido, es una falta a su confianza y a la relación. Candy nunca ha tenido resentimiento por no ser adoptada por los Britter, esa es una estúpida justificación a tus faltas, para no hacerte responsable.

Annie.- le dije tomando sus manos al ver que rompía en llanto de nuevo.- eres mi amiga, y por lo mismo te digo todo esto. Debemos crecer de una vez. Debemos hacernos responsables de nuestra vida y dejar de esperar que sea Candy quién nos salve o nos defienda. Puedes quedarte en Florida todo el tiempo que quieras, siempre agradeceré tu amistad y compañía.- le asegure.- Pero debes dejar de pretender que todo esto sucedió por los otros. Fuiste tú la que le ocultó todo a Archie, fuiste tú la que contó cosas de la vida privada de Candy.- Titubee un segundo antes de seguir.- Eres tú quién hace mucho siente envidia que Candy sea una mujer valiente, alegre y sociable, y si no eres capas de asumir y superar eso, creo que no podrás solucionar nada de tu vida y eventualmente quedarás sola.

La abracé fuerte mientras ambas llorábamos, quedándonos así por mucho rato.

¡Oh! Annie, pensaba mientras abrazaba a mi amiga.- Debemos ser fuertes y salir adelante. Yo debo salir del luto en que vivo hace 5 años, y tú debes rearmarte y luchar por el amor de Archie y la amistad de Candy. Esto es lo que nos queda a los vivos: vivir, disfrutar y agradecer.


	12. Cap 12: Ausencias que se sienten

Hola! Tal como prometí ayer, acá un nuevo capítulo.

Gracias, infinitas gracias a los que están interesados en la historia y la leen.

Saludos!

* * *

 **Cap 12: Ausencias que se sienten**

Hoy recibí una llamada de Archie. Estaba en la oficina revisando los calendarios de las empresas, tratando de cuadrar una fecha para poder ir a Nueva York cuando él llamó. Su llamada fue breve, me contó que había llegado hace 2 días a Inglaterra. Que había decido visitar ciertos lugares a los que se arrancó con Stear las pocas veces que ambos pudieron salir del colegio. Y, que mañana partiría rumbo a Francia.

\- He decidido viajar sin utilizar mis verdaderos apellidos y me alojaré en pequeñas pensiones u hostales. Quiero descubrir lo que es la vida sin tantos lujos, como cuando Anthony se fue a la casa del bosque y trabajó con Tom, o como cuando Archie se enroló y en el barco a Europa le tocó hasta pelar papas. – Su voz se escuchaba decidida al otro lado del teléfono.

Le corté, no sin antes decirle que me alegraba mucho por sus decisiones y que de verdad le extrañaba. Decidí no contarle nada de lo que sucedía acá con las publicaciones de la prensa, la visita de sus padres o con Candy y nuestro viaje a Nueva York. Dejó saludos para la Tía Elroy y prometió volver a llamar pronto.

Desde que Candy propuso el viaje a Nueva York que vivo en una montaña rusa de emociones. Obviamente le dije que la acompañaba, pero le aclaré que habían varios compromisos de la empresa que tenía que atender antes, así que en la semana revisaría las agendas y le avisaba cuándo podríamos ir. Más que nunca siento la ausencia de Archie, ya que podría haber dejado varias cosas en sus manos y viajar más tranquilo. Pero sin él, no puedo dejar responsabilidades tiradas, ya no soy un crío. Según lo que he estado viendo, dos o tres semanas son suficientes para dejar todo resuelto o en manos de George y así viajar, además, tengo planeado aprovechar el viaje para tener algunas reuniones de negocios.

Creo que este viaje es una oportunidad ideal para saber lo que ella sigue sintiendo por Terry, y además, medir sus reacciones ante nuestra interacción. Se me ocurrió que programaré una serie de paseos y salidas para así generar más interacciones entre los dos, no conozco mucho Nueva York así que espero ser turista con ella y descubrir lugares increíbles.

Siento que la idea de viajar con ella me desborda. Me lleno de alegría y de ansiedad. Aunque también temo por Terry ¿Y si el reencuentro hace que quieran darse una nueva oportunidad? Sé que él sigue siendo un hombre casado, pero si se dan cuenta de la intensidad e impetuosidad de sus sentimientos, quizás no les importe mucho. Candy hace 6 años decidió dejarle el camino libre a Susana para que ella fuera feliz, pero puede ser que ahora sienta que Susana tuvo su oportunidad y no supo aprovecharla… hay tantos supuestos en mi cabeza que siento que va a explotar. Supongo que ando hecho un torbellino, ya que hoy en la mañana tía Elroy me comentó que me veía inquieto.

\- Quizás estás trabajando demasiado en la empresa.- Dijo seria.- La ausencia de Archie te está afectando y temo que puedas enfermar.

Quise dejarla tranquila y le respondí que no era nada, sólo un negocio que estábamos a punto de cerrar, y que además había tenido ciertos roces con los padres de Archie desde que llegaron, lo que no era mentira.

\- Son parte de la familia Andrew, y debes intentar llevarte bien con ellos.- Señaló la tía con su ceremoniosa voz.- Sabes que cuándo yo no esté, ellos serán la poca familia que te queda y por mucho que vivan en Asia controlando las importaciones, ellos son parte de los Andrew.

\- Para mi no son parte de mi familia. Nunca estuvieron cuándo se les necesitó. Ni siquiera criaron a sus propios hijos.- respondí a la tía.- Dejaron a Archie y a Stear siendo unos niños a tu cuidado y se fueron lejos. No viajaron casi nunca durante todo este tiempo. A mi no me conocieron nunca. Si no fuese porque la gente en Chicago se preocupa tanto de las apariencias ni siquiera hubiesen venido a la boda. Además, apenas llegaron no han parado de cuestionar el actuar de su hijo y nuestro trabajo en las empresas. Sinceramente no los saco de la casa por respeto a ti tía, pero entiéndelo, y no quiero sonar severo o dolido, sino claro en mis palabras: en lo que concierne a mi, ellos no son parte de los Andrew.

Salí de la habitación antes que ella pudiera responder algo, porque ciertamente mi ánimo andaba alterado y no quería decirle nada que la entristeciera, aunque no me arrepentía de nada de lo que le dije.

Hace un rato le dije a George que necesitaba dejar 10 días libres en mi agenda. Me miró curioso por lo que le conté que me tomaría unas especie de vacaciones.

\- Supongo que las vacaciones incluirán a la señorita Candy.- Afirmó sin ningún rastro de duda.- Y al ver mi cara de sorpresa añadió.- No es que pretenda ser indiscreto, pero como siempre tus tiempos libres son dedicados a ella me di la libertad de hacer una suposición.

Astuta suposición.- Le dije, sin ningún ápice de simpatía ante su astucia.- Viajaré a Nueva York así es que aprovecha de coordinarme un par de reuniones con los socios de allá. Eso si, no dediques más de 2 días para las reuniones ya que quiero desconectarme y descansar. Sería ideal programar el viaje par semanas más.

\- Así lo haré.- Respondió serio, y antes de retirarse de mi oficina agregó.- No pretendo inmiscuirme en tu vida, hace mucho que sabes eso. Pero, me interesas y me importas, me siento responsable por tu felicidad, y por eso no me agrada ver que pierdes el tiempo. Los años pasan y si no te atreves a algo, pronto otro decidirá dar ese paso. – Y sin decir nada más se retiró de mi oficina.

Me quedé un buen rato sentado en mi escritorio, contemplando los techos de Chicago por la ventana de mi oficina, y pensando en las palabras de George. Si había alguien que siempre había sido incondicional a mí, ese era George. Sé que le importo. En realidad ha sido una figura paterna y siempre le estaré agradecido por su lealtad. Cuando recién recuperé la memoria y le llamé, aún recuerdo su emoción al escuchar mi voz, y en como me prometió que no me delataría ante la tía Elroy por mi vida clandestina de esos días. Saber que él piensa que si no hago algo con Candy la puedo perder me deja absorto. Llevo tanto tiempo pensando en que para ella sólo existe Terry, que nunca he pensado que otro hombre pueda ser un rival. George, a quién considero parte de mi familia, me da un claro mensaje. Quizás es momento de pensarlo. O de actuar…

Por lo pronto, llamo a Candy y le cuento que partiremos rumbo a Nueva York en dos o tres semanas más.


	13. Cap 13: Saliendo del capullo

Hola! perdón por la demora, parece que es verdad que el 13 es número cabalístico, me costó un montón concentrarme y escribirlo.

Ah! y gracias por seguir leyendo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Saliendo del capullo**

Hoy cumplí una semana en Miami junto a Patty. Mi padre me ha llamado en varias ocasiones preguntando cuándo regresaré, siempre le digo que aún no estoy lista. Primero necesito sentirme bien conmigo misma, luego veré cómo hacer para volver a lo que era mi vida y salir adelante. Por lo pronto sólo estoy recomponiéndome.

Patty, que ha sido mucho más abierta conmigo en esta semana que todos los años de amistad a cuesta, me ha contado cuan solitaria ha estado todo este tiempo. No tiene amistades acá, no tiene lugares que le guste visitar, no tiene nada que la ate a Miami, y eso que lleva 5 años acá. Lo perdió todo cuándo murió Stear. Ninguna de las dos siente que tiene nada sin el Cornwell correspondiente a su lado.

Ambas decidimos que es necesario que nos demos el espacio de descubrir qué cosas nos gustan hacer o de interactuar y conocer otras personas. No puede ser que sin Candy seamos incapaces de conocer personas nuevas. Para ello, al otro día de mi llegada, mientras conversábamos y llorábamos nuestras penas nos prometimos empezar a cambiar las cosas y partimos con 2 determinaciones simples: Todos los días saldremos a pasear por la ciudad e iremos a las reuniones sociales a las que han invitado a Patty y que siempre rechazaba. Desde mañana.- Dijo decidida.- comenzaremos con los paseos.

El primer día que salimos a dar un paseo partimos con el pie izquierdo pues tuvimos la mala suerte de encontrarnos con Eliza. Como si Miami no fuese lo suficientemente grande. Iba acompañada de la esposa de Neal, que según me contaba Patty pertenece a la familia dueña de un periódico muy importante por acá. Apenas nos vio, sonrió maliciosamente y tanto Patty como yo supimos que algo malo nos diría.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya! Esta si que es una sorpresa. Buenas Tardes Señoritas. Melisa ¿te acuerdas sobre la boda familiar que se canceló en Chicago? Bueno te presento a Annie Britter, la novia abandonada, y ella es Patty O'Brian su aburrida amiga. Señoritas, ella es Melisa Schmoe, en realidad es Melisa Leagan, la esposa de Neil.

En cuanto terminó de decir aquello, amabas comenzaron a reír sin importarles que nosotras estuviésemos ahí. Yo estaba comenzando a sentir las lágrimas en mis ojos cuándo sentí a Patty a mi lado tensarse. Supongo que se tomó realmente enserio lo que dijo de tener que ser valientes porque no sé de dónde sacó voz para responder:

\- Melisa, mucho gusto. Por supuesto que supe de tu boda, los diarios no dejaron de hablar de eso en semanas. Felicidades, que buen partido que obtuviste. Yo estuve presente cuando se canceló su antiguo compromiso así que me alegro que Neil haya encontrado el amor nuevamente. Si nos disculpan, con Annie tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Un placer encontrarnos.- Y mientras terminaba la última frase, me tomó del brazo y me hizo seguir andando rápido por la calle, al tiempo que escuchábamos a Eliza decir que Patty era una grosera.

\- ¡Patty, no sé como pudiste decir eso! Ahora Eliza querrá buscar venganza.- Le dije un tanto atemorizada.

\- Annie, dijimos que seremos valientes.- me respondió bruscamente.- No hay nada que Eliza pueda hacer en nuestra contra a estas alturas. Yo de todos modos no conozco a nadie en la ciudad, y a ti tampoco te conocen. Si llegase a decirle mentiras al resto y no quieren conocernos por ello, son simplemente personas que no valen la pena por conocer. Ya no somos unas chiquillas en el colegio para temer las represalias de Eliza.

¡Cuán decidida estaba Patty en salir adelante!

Al segundo día que salimos de paseo, convencí a Patty en ir de compras. Si habíamos decido salir a conocer y ser sociales, ambas necesitábamos sentirnos bien y cómodas, y para ello eran necesarios nuevos vestidos. Patty seguía teniendo los mismos vestidos de cuándo estaba en Chicago, y yo necesitaba comprarme vestidos nuevos que no me recordaran los comentarios que Archie había hecho de ellos.

Al tercer día de nuestra resolución Patty decidió que debíamos ir a la playa. Que era necesario que tomáramos sol y disfrutáramos de la brisa marina. Así es que tomamos nuestros bolsos y partimos a la costa. Lo bueno es que a pesar que Patty acá sólo vive con su abuela Martha ya que sus padres volvieron a Inglaterra, ellas tienen personal confiable en casa y su chofer estaba tan feliz de ver que Patty estaba saliendo que hasta cantaba mientras manejaba rumbo al mar.

Mientras estábamos en las sillitas de playa, bajo un quitasol, contemplando el mar Patty reflexivamente me dijo:

-. ¡Oh, Annie! debemos salir adelante. Mira lo bello del mar y yo me lo había estado perdiendo. Las únicas veces que había visto el mar así de cerca fue cuándo Candy y Albert me visitaron hace unos años. Pero entonces no había visto lo que me perdía. Aún estaba muy deprimida para verlo.

Me miró tiernamente, y con una voz decidida y segura dijo:

\- Te recompondrás Annie. Eres una buena mujer y una buena amiga. Has cometido errores pero para enmendarlos debes hacerte responsables de ellos. Debes encontrar tu propia voz para hablar. Dejar de lado lo que te enseñaron tus padres o lo que Archie te decía que eras. Debes saber que en ti hay palabras propias. Cuándo las encuentres sabrás qué debes hacer luego.

Me sorprendió lo misterioso de su mensaje. Pero, por sobre todo, la seguridad de que saldré adelante. Me quedé un buen rato mirando el mar y digiriendo lo que ella dijo. Encontrar mi propia voz. Sé que se refiere a que debo descubrir y comenzar a decir lo que pienso. Defender mi punto de vista cuando deba. Creo que se refiere también a que aquello que dije de Candy sintiendo envidia de no ser una Britter es más sobre mi sintiendo envidia de ella y su personalidad, de que no le importe el defender a otros, o su opinión. También tiene que ver con las ideas que mamá me ha metido en la cabeza, tanto sobre como comportarme en sociedad como de lo que dice de Candy. Y, también, tiene que ver con dejar de ser la mujer que Archie quería siempre que fuese. No es que él me pidiera que yo fuera de determinada forma, sino que siempre hice todo pensando qué era lo que él quería, nunca busque mi voz propia como dijo Patty, sino que siempre fui la voz que pensé que Archie quería escuchar.

Tras pasar toda la tarde en la playa decidimos regresar a casa, tranquilas y más contentas que cuando partimos. Yo aún estaba procesando todo lo que Patty me había hecho ver. Y Patty parecía, de cierto modo, más decidida aun. Al llegar a casa la abuela Martha nos esperaba ansiosa. Nos cuenta que llegó una invitación para Patty a una fiesta para la semana que viene, y ya que sabe que nosotras nos propusimos salir y conocer gente está dichosa. Patty abre el sobre y descubre que es una invitación a una fiesta de compromiso de la hija de un socio de su padre. Me indica que la joven es amable y que la llamará para preguntar si puede ir conmigo aunque no duda en que así será. La abuela Martha sale emocionada a buscar champaña para brindar por su nieta que está empezando a vivir nuevamente, dice literalmente. Cuando regresa con las copas y Champaña decide hacer un brindis:

\- ¡Por Annie!, ya que su visita ha hecho reaccionar a mi nieta. ¡Y por Patty!, que parece estar despertando.- Dice feliz.

\- ¡Por ustedes!, que me han cobijado cuándo más lo necesité.- Dije yo, un poco emocionada.

\- ¡Por la amistad!, que siempre nos rescata.- Dice Patty, sonriente y emocionada también.-

\- Patty.- le digo.- sabes que esto significa que iremos de compras nuevamente. Necesitamos vestidos de fiesta, y accesorios, y un regalo para la chica del compromiso.- Mi voz se torna cada vez más animosa y feliz, y es que me encanta ir de comprar, y además pienso en un vestido que habíamos visto y que sería ideal para Patty.

\- ¡Annie! De haber sabido lo mucho que te gustaba ir de compras lo proponía en vez de las reuniones sociales - dice entre risas. Aunque su mirada se torna un poco seria antes de decir.- Sabes que es muy probable que en la fiesta, y en todas las reuniones a las que nos inviten, nos encontremos con Eliza. No es que le tema, sino que no quiero que lo olvides.- y mientras alza su copa dice.- ¡Por la valentía!


	14. Cap 14: Emprendiendo el Viaje

Ya! Hola a tod s! Perdón por perderme tantísimo tiempo. Estuve de duelo. Lamentablemente mi papá no mejoró y eso me desanimó a escribir y seguir con el Fic. Pero ahora que pasaron unos meses ya me compuse un poco y decidí terminar lo que había empezado. Por temas de tiempo el día de publicación será viernes- Sábado o Domingo. Trataré de subir más de un capítulo por semana pero no quiero mentir, quizás no siempre pueda así que si prometo que al menos una vez a la semana sabrán de mi. Gracias a todos los que han escrito algún comentario. Abrazos! 

**Capítulo 14: Emprendiendo el viaje**

A medida que nuestro tren se aleja de la estación de Chicago comienzo a sentir la ansiedad, y la emoción, de saber que estaré los próximos 10 días al lado de Candy, como en la época en que vivimos juntos. Casi no puedo creer que al fin emprendimos el rumbo, y es que llevo tres semanas preparando cada detalle los días que se vienen.

Debido a mi ausencia en Chicago, debí preparar muchos papeles, permisos y decisiones previas para que las empresas funcionaran bien aún sin mi. George, que es mi mano derecha en todo, será quién deba tomar medidas en los casos que sean necesarios, y me ayudó a elegir las empresas y familias con las que me reuniré en mi viaje a Nueva York por negocios. Otro aspecto que me preocupaba era que con los padres de Archie acá no confiaba mucho en irme lejos, por lo mismo intenté preparar todo del modo más sigiloso posible, no quería que supieran que yo no iba a estar a cargo, aunque fuese por unos días. Menos mal que ellos partieron antes de ayer.

La visita de los padres de Archie me hizo reflexionar bastante sobre el tema de la familia. Y es que el tiempo que estuvieron acá fue, en cierto modo, eterno. Constantemente cuestionaron mis decisiones y las de Archie en la empresa, además que no entendieron nunca por qué Archie canceló su matrimonio, o por qué decidió irse a Francia. Claramente, estuvieron tanto tiempo lejos de sus hijos que no son capaces de comprender la cercanía que ellos tenían. Quizás esperaban que fuesen más ingleses en su crianza, pero dado el tiempo de ausencia como padres me parecen que no tienen nada que cuestionar o criticar del modo en que resultaron ser sus hijos. Mi familia es pequeña, siempre hemos sido pocos y para peor muchos han muerto demasiado jóvenes en el camino, y supongo que por el modo de crianza que se acostumbraba nunca los padres han sido demasiado cercanos o importantes para los hijos. Si no fuera por Candy probablemente nunca me hubiese acercado demasiado a mis sobrinos, a pesar de ser relativamente contemporáneos. Todo esto me hace reflexionar que, si en algún momento tengo hijos, cambiaré si o si dichos patrones. Seré un padre presente e interesado. Y me empeñaré en hacer que las nuevas generaciones de nuestra familia sean cercanas y unidas. Es demasiado triste crecer solos, sobre todo cuándo no es necesario.

A pesar de tener en mente un montón de sitios por visitar y conocer en NY, me tocó agenda un par de visitas sociales y de negocios por protocolo, pero para hacerlo más llevadero dejé los 2 primeros días destinados a esos encuentros y así dejé más de una semana para disfrutar sólo con Candy. Supongo que esos 2 días ella podrá acompañarme, aunque estoy casi seguro que los utilizará en visitar a Terry y de una vez conversar con él, y quizás terminar con mi agonía. Prefiero quitar la venda de una sola vez y abrir la herida que quedarme eternamente esperando, tal como dijo George, debo actuar, y dejar de darle poder al fantasma de Terry.

Anoche, cené con la Tía Elroy a modo de despedirme de ella y conversar antes de partir. Le conté que todo el tema de los negocios estaba en manos de George y que no debiese presentarse ningún problema. Además, que estaré llamándole constantemente. Ella parecía bastante tranquila y satisfecha de sí misma. Me preguntó con qué familias estaría en contacto en el viaje y pareció aprobar las mencionadas. También me recomendó un par de lugares por visitar. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue el comentario que me hizo acerca de Candy:

\- Deberías aprovechar de llevar a Candy a las reuniones sociales. Ella es tú pupila y es tu deber encontrarle un pretendiente que esté a la altura de nuestra familia. No vaya a ser que nuevamente se vincule con ese actor de poca monta que antes la estuvo rondando.

Al ver mi cara de sorpresa por el comentario de Terry, la tía me dijo que no fuera tan ingenuo. Que evidentemente ella sabía sobre esa especie de romance, ya que el mismo Neil le había contado en el pasado sobre sus rivales por el corazón de Candy. Neil, quizás qué otras cosas le contó a la tía sobre Candy. Lo bueno es que ahora ellas dos han mejorado bastante en su relación. Claro que si Candy supiera que la tía está en busca de un pretendiente a la altura de la familia para ella, todo volvería a complicarse.

\- No debes preocuparte por Candy- Le dije tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo y despreocupado posible- Ella es una mujer independiente y que tiene gran parte de sus cosas resueltas, además de una mujer muy atractiva. De seguro pronto comenzarán a lloverle pretendientes- esto último lo dije recordando las palabras de George, en realidad el milagro es que no hayan aparecido aún pretendientes para ella.

\- No tengo ninguna duda de que le lloverán pretendiente, los Andrew siempre han sido un buen partido. Lo que me complica es a quién ella elija. Tú, que eres tan cercano a ella, debes estar atento que no sea algún hombre interesado en los negocios familiares. Insisto en que es tu deber encontrarle a alguien que la cuide y la respete.

Cada vez que la tía decía que ella era mi pupila, sentía un retorcijón en las tripas. Ella no es mi hija y jamás la he querido fraternalmente. Pero es verdad que es confuso ante todos, y quizás ante nosotros también, el tener este vínculo. No quiero sacarla de la familia, mi deseo tiene más que ver con integrarla de otro modo. Por otro lado, en que la tía se interesara en que cuide a sus pretendientes me provocó cierta ternura, el ver que ella se preocupe de que encuentre un hombre que la cuide y la respete implica que la tía está mucho más involucrada con Candy de lo que ella misma piensa.

Tras la cena, estaba en el despacho pensando en las palabras de la tía y terminando de firmar papeles para George, cuándo sonó el teléfono con la llamada de Archie. Me contó que estaba en un pequeño poblado del sur de Francia, llamando desde el único teléfono en muchas millas. Sonaba tranquilo y alegre, y hablaba rápido y entusiasmado. Dijo que llevaba 2 semanas viviendo sin grandes lujos y que ahora comprendía lo afortunado que había sido al nacer en el alero de los Andrew. Había conocido a varias personas en su viaje, incluida a una muchacha de la que no dio el nombre pero de la que habló con gran admiración. Había estado en el mismo pueblo de dónde despegó el último vuelo de Stear y dijo sentir una real conexión con su hermano y con comprender el por qué hizo lo que hizo:

\- Nunca entendí por qué tuvo que ir a la guerra. No era una guerra que nos afectara directamente, pero ahora veo que como seres humanos todas las guerras debiesen importarnos. No digo que hay que ir a pelear todas las guerras, pero no puedo seguir siendo el mismo indiferente ante las injusticias. Vivir y conocer personas diferentes de las que frecuentaba me ha cambiado el mundo.- Dijo emocionado al otro lado de la línea.

Le dije cuanto me gustaba escucharle así, más maduro y comprensivo. Le conté que al otro día partiría a NY y le indiqué en qué lugares estaría en caso de que necesite llamar o hablar conmigo.

\- Debes estar atento a Candy- dijo con resolución en la voz- ella de seguro enfrentará a Terry y sabemos lo que eso puede significar. De seguro querrá convencerla de volver a estar juntos. Y ambos sabemos que eso no le haría ningún bien a ella. No es que pretenda defender a Annie y lo que hizo, pero si él siempre estuvo presionándola para darle información sobre Candy es que aún no renuncia a ella. Y eso es tan egoísta. Si no luchó en su momento y se quedó con Susana, no tiene ningún derecho en querer saber sobre su vida. Ya espero yo enfrentarme a Terry en algún momento, y conversar sobre sus cartas con Annie, pero aún no es tiempo. Ahora eres tú quién debe protegerla, tanto porque es Candy, como por tus propios intereses. Sé que fuiste amigo de Terry en el pasado, pero eso no debe impedir competir por tu propia felicidad.- Tras sus crípticas palabras comentó que debía irse y rápidamente colgó el teléfono. Y me dejó helado pensando en la comprensión sobre las cosas que había alcanzado mi sobrino.

Ahora, el momento realmente incómodo de los preparativos del viaje lo aportaron las madres de Candy. Hoy a primera hora me levanté y George me llevó al hogar de Pony para recoger a Candy. Fue ahí cuándo la hermana María y la señorita Pony se enteraron que George no nos acompañaba en el viaje.

Nunca pensé en que ellas no verían con buenos ojos que sólo viajáramos Candy y yo. Llevo bastante tiempo yendo al hogar y compartiendo con ellos, por lo mismo nunca les comenté que viajábamos sólo nosotros 2. Pero no fue así. Y quizás fue un error mío el dar las cosas por hecho.

Ya habíamos subido las cosas de Candy en el auto, cuándo la Hermana María comentó la diferencia de equipaje entre hombres y mujeres:

\- Es cosa de ver que George y usted llevan apenas 1 maleta mediana cada uno y Candy para ella sola lleva 2 valijas grandes- Dijo graciosamente.

En ese instante miré a Candy y me di cuenta por su rostro que ella había olvidado contar que George no viajaba. Se debe haber notado en mi cada y en la de George también ya que hubo un momento de silencio incómodo y luego yo me vi en la necesidad de aclarar:

\- En realidad esas 2 valijas son mías. George no viaja con nosotros ya que al no estar Archie no puedo dejar las empresas solas. Y George es mi mano derecha.- Traté que mi voz sonara casual, aunque la incomodidad se debe de haber notado igual.

\- No está bien visto que un hombre y una mujer viajen solos.- Dijo inmediatamente la Señorita Pony.- Sabemos que Candy es su pupila pero aún así no debiesen ayudar al qué dirán, al viajar los 2 solos muchos pueden comentar quizás qué cosas sobre ustedes.

\- Yo entiendo que sus intenciones son buenas Albert.- dice más conciliadoramente la Hermana María.- Pero debe entender que no es lo mismo que estén unos días en Lakewood , que es la casa de su familia, a irse a NY de viaje.

\- Nunca pensé que esto se vería mal, sobre todo porque Candy es una Andrew, entonces para la sociedad de NY nosotros somos 2 personas de una familia viajando juntos. Siento mucho provocarles una molestia a ustedes. Prometo no hacer nada durante el viaje que deje a Candy en alguna posición de la que se hable mal.

\- Vamos Hermana María y señorita Pony- dijo Candy intentando poner paños fríos a la situación- Ustedes saben que nunca me ha importado el qué dirán. Además si yo hasta viví con Albert en Chicago, recuérdenlo. Nos preocuparemos de dejar bien parado el nombre de la familia y no haremos nada impropio de la familia Andrew o de dos personas jóvenes que andan de viaje.

Tras esto, ambos nos despedimos de sus madres rápidamente y nos subimos al coche aún con la mirada de desaprobación de ellas que se quedaron ahí paradas sabiendo que no había mucho más qué decir.

Una vez en el auto, Candy comenzó a reír de buena gana y dijo de la forma más inocente posible:

\- Perdona Albert. Olvidé comentar que George no viajaba con nosotros.- De verdad que nos hicieron transpirar las 2 señoras con sus comentarios sobre el qué dirán.- Tan a pecho que se toman eso de que seamos cercanos. Hasta cierto punto, yo creo que si no fuera porque soy tu pupila ellas no aprobarían por nada del mundo que nos visitaras tan seguido, menos aún, que pasemos unos días en Lakewood.

Yo, que al escuchar su ataque de risa comencé a reír también, le dije que en realidad no había pensando que la situación pudiese ser mal vista. Y que de hecho tía Elroy lo único que había comentado era que debía buscarle buenos pretendientes. Esto último lo dije buscando alguna reacción ante el hecho de tener nuevos pretendientes para ella. Pero no hubo nada distinto en su rostro más que un destello de brillo al mencionar el viaje. Entonces le conté que los 2 primeros días serían para reuniones sociales, y el resto del tiempo podríamos dedicarlo a conocer. Ella quedó pensativa un segundo, sin la sonrisa que había adornado su rostro segundos atrás, y entonces me dijo:

Entonces será uno de esos días de visitas sociales en los que veré a Terry. Apenas lleguemos a NY le escribiré para concertar una reunión. Me encantaría acompañarte a las cenas y encuentros de negocios así que deberé acomodar el encuentro con Terry en algún momento libre. No creo que haya necesidad de verlo más que una vez.- Me dio una pequeña sonrisa y luego dirigió su vista hacia fuera, mirando el paisaje.

Y aquí estamos. Emprendiendo el rumbo. A horas de llegar a NY. Y yo casi no puedo respirar.


	15. Cap 15: Una nota del pasado

Hola! Paso dejando este mini cap...sólo es para preparar el ambiente. Mañana habrá un capítulo con las aventuras en Nueva York.

Gracias a todos los que me han escrito y me han dejado ánimos por lo de mi papá, me enternecen muchísimo. Es algo triste pero sé que es un proceso y que lo extrañaré siempre.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Una nota del pasado**

 _Estimado Terrence_

 _Espero al momento de recibir esta nota tú y Susana se encuentren bien. Yo, después de tantos años, estoy de vuela en Nueva York. Recién llegué y pretendo estar poco más de una semana. La idea es conocer lo que dejé pendiente en el pasado._

 _Me gustaría poder reunirnos. Por programa podría hacerlo mañana durante la tarde._

 _Estaré en el Hotel Astor Time Square. Puedes hacer llegar tu respuesta y el lugar en dónde reunirnos en caso que puedas y quieras hacerlo._

 _Saludos cordiales_

 _Candice White Andrew_


	16. Cap 16: Vertiginosos 2 primeros días

**Hola! Perdón, me atrasé un poco, pero mañana subiré otro capítulo sin falta... para quedar al día con lo prometido.**

 **Para que las aventuras no fueran tan extensas, las narraré en varios capítulos y no en sólo uno como tenía planeado.**

 **Gracias, gracias, gracias a todos los que han estado leyendo o escribiéndome, sobre todo por lo de mi papá.**

 **Un abrazo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Vertiginosos 2 primeros días…**

\- Gracias por esta noche, Albert.- Dijo Candy mientras sonreía con ojos brillantes de emoción.- Nunca pensé que lo pasaría tan bien.- Terminó y me abrazó mientras entraba a su cuarto.

Llevamos exactamente 2 días en Nueva York y yo no puedo creer que esto sea verdad. Entro al cuarto contiguo al de Candy pensando en todo lo que hemos vivido y en cómo mis expectativas sobre este viaje se han visto sobrepasadas desde todos los puntos posibles.

En primer lugar, mi mayor miedo sobre este viaje era su encuentro con Terry. Y si bien aún no decide contarme nada sobre eso, no vi grandes cambios en ella, ni la he visto triste ni nada. En realidad sólo sé que hoy se reunieron.

Apenas nos instalamos en el hotel, Candy me indicó que enviaría una nota a Terry para ver si se podían reunir mañana. Esto ya que el resto de los días está destinado a que salgamos a conocer la ciudad. Anoche mismo llegó una nota para ella, se la entregaron cuando regresamos al hotel tras haber cenado con uno de los socios comerciales más importantes de la empresa. Fue una noche larga y tediosa, en dónde Candy apenas dijo un par de palabras. En el coche de regreso al hotel le pregunté si había estado tan callada por la espera de una respuesta de Terry. Ella sonrió un segundo y dijo:

\- Albert, es yo siempre me olvido que para el resto eres un sensato hombre de negocios. Para mi, eres siempre el Albert del bosque, que cuida y protege a todos, y es extraño verte en otras facetas. – Al terminar su frase, dirigió su mirada hacia el exterior del auto.

\- Candy.- le indiqué y ella volvía su mirada hacia mi.- en realidad tú eres quién más me conoce. Sabes que ser un hombre de negocios fue la labor que me tocó asumir, pero que soy mucho más que eso. En verdad no diré que no disfruto estar a cargo de los negocios familiares, pero eso es porque George y Archie están conmigo, es porque gracias a las empresas pude cultivar un vínculo especial con mi sobrino (que conocí gracias a ti), y un lazo fraternal con el único hombre presente en mi vida desde que soy un niño.- Le dí un tierno apretón a su mano al terminar.

Ella me sonrió con los ojos brillantes e indicó que ella también era feliz de que George y Archie estuvieran en mi vida.

Al entrar al hotel, el encargado de recepción le indicó que había llegado una nota para ella. La recibió y la leyó mientras subíamos a nuestras habitaciones. Al dejarla en su puerta, me comentó que mañana en la tarde de reunía a almorzar con Terry, pero que estaría de regreso si o so para acompañarme a la cena en la mansión Carnegie. Me dio un abrazo de buenas noches y entró a su habitación. Yo sabía que me quedaría un rato más dando vueltas antes de dormir.

Siendo sincero me pasé la noche pensando los posibles escenarios para su encuentro con Terry. Que no llegaría a mi cena. Que se volverían a ver. Que huyen juntos a otro país… Me costó un montón conciliar el sueño. Al otro día estuve toda la mañana intentando organizar nuestros días de tours, pero estaba distraído. Al desayuno Candy me comentó que se me notaba cansado:

Debe ser el viaje, nada más.- Le mentí. – ¿A qué hora te ves con Terry? .- Pregunté intentando sonar casual.

\- A las 2 pasará un vehículo por mi, creo que comeremos en algún lugar no muy conocido, siempre por su fama debe andar medio escondido supongo. No pretendo demorarme mucho.- Dijo con una mirada glacial.

-. Quiero estar a tiempo para ir contigo a la cena.- Dijo enviándome una de sus tan bellas sonrisas.

Tras esto, no dijo nada más. Y se levantó para irse a su cuarto. Un par de horas después, pasó a mi cuarto despedirse de mi cuándo se iba.

Del famoso encuentro apenas sé que ella decidió ir sola, aún cuando le ofrecí compañía, y que tras un par de horas (eternas para mi) regresó tranquila y apenas me dijo que Terry enviaba saludos. Muero por saber más sobre aquel encuentro, pero ella no ha mencionado nada, y no me parece correcto presionarla para que diga algo.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de regresar y arreglarse para acompañarme a la cena con una de las familias más adineradas de Nueva York con las que tenemos varios acuerdos comerciales. Tal como me había dicho antes de llegar, ella de verdad quería compartir conmigo como miembro de los Andrews.

 _¡Se veía tan linda!_

Los Carnegie, familia que también venía de Escocia, al saber que estaríamos en la ciudad habían decidido que darían una cena para nosotros. Para mi sorpresa, al llegar a su mansión descubrí que no estaríamos sólo ellos y nosotros, sino que habían invitado a sus amigos más cercanos, y que la cena se convertía en una pequeña fiesta en nuestro honor. Yo pensaba que con Nicholas, el heredero de la familia y quien estaba a cargo de la empresa familiar, querría conversar sobre ciertas cosas comerciales que teníamos pendientes, por lo que al ver que en realidad brindaban una fiesta para Candy y para mi me vi bastante sorprendido.

Aquella noche fue tan rara, en primer lugar yo seguía observando cada gesto de Candy para notar si es que ella demostraba algo sobre su encuentro con Terry. Pero, además de lo de Terry, sucedió que se me hizo muy extraño explicar el vínculo de Candy conmigo. Todas las personas querían conocerme, básicamente por ese ridículo título que la prensa me ostentaba como el soltero codiciado de Chicago, pero de ella no habían escuchado hablar, de modo que casi todos asumieron que ella era mi hermana. Eso me molestó muchísimo y cada vez que alguien hablaba de ella como mi hermana yo los corregía, indicando que no éramos hermanos, pero eso sólo los confundía más. Nicholas, que me conoce desde que asumí el mando de la familia y con quien hemos cultivado vínculos más sinceros que los de simplemente dos socios comerciales, me sorprendió en medio de la velada al llevarme aparte de los demás y preguntarme si es que yo era algo así como el padre de Candy. Al ver mi rostro de desconcierto, me manifestó que le parecía encantadora y que sólo quería saber más sobre ella ¡Cuanta razón tenías George! Es un milagro que hasta ahora Candy no haya tenido algún pretendiente más que la historia de Terry.

Candy aquella noche brilló con luz propia. Lucía un vestido maravilloso y estaba tan contenta de estar en otro lugar y conocer personas nuevas que era un verdadero encanto verla. Lo más maravilloso en Candy es que siempre es ella, da lo mismo dónde o con quién esté, siempre es aquella chica dulce, sincera y espontánea. No es de extrañar que se ganó la simpatía de todos.

Cuándo estábamos cenando Nicholas le preguntó a Candy qué era lo que opinaba de Nueva York, y ella comentó que le gustaba mucho haber visto, en su camino a la mansión Carnegie, 2 hospitales muy grandes. Eso generó miradas de sorpresa en la mayoría de los comensales, por lo que Nicholas consultó sobre su fijación en los hospitales y ella le contó que ella era enfermera y que por eso se fijaba en que todas las ciudades tuvieran grandes y bonitos hospitales para recibir y cuidar a los enfermos. La mayoría de las personas abrieron unos ojos de espanto al enterarse que Candy era enfermera y había trabajado en su vida. Pero eso a ella no le afectó en lo más mínimo. Contó sobre sus peripecias cuando fue enviada como estación móvil mientras se construía la línea del tren, y sobre como la guerra, a pesar de estar lejos, afectó su trabajo y el de sus compañeras.

La hermana de Nicholas, Clarista, una chica dulce, hermosa y muy tímida, decidió animarse ante sus palabras y dijo:

\- Candy, tú le habrías encantado a mi abuelo. – Entre sonrisas, que causaron la sorpresa de todos.

Y claro, es que su abuelo, Andrew Carnegie, había muerto hace sólo un par de años atrás y a ella le había afectado pues era muy cercana a él. Por lo que me contó George, el Señor Carnegie pasó sus últimos años dedicados a la filantropía, construyendo bibliotecas publicas para niños.

Tras un momento de silencio. Nicholas, sonriendo a su hermana, levantó su copa y propuso un brindis:

\- Por Candy, nuestra nueva amiga, quién nos recuerda también al abuelo. Todos alzaron su copa y brindaron por Candy. A mi lado, ella me guiñó un ojo, sonrojada por el reconocimiento.

A pesar de ser primera vez que se veían, supe al terminar la noche que Candy y Clarista serían amigas. Y es que Candy es muy agradable, sobre todo con las chicas tímidas. Genera esa especie de manto de protección sobre ellas, pero a la vez las ayuda a dejar el caparazón. No por nada Annie y Patty son las mejores amigas de Candy… o quizás Annie lo era, en realidad no he querido hablar de ella por ahora.

Como Candy los encandiló a todos, nuestros planes de conocer al ciudad se tendrán que ver un poco alterados. Esto porque dos familias de las que estaban en la cena nos invitaron a sus casas, y sería una falta de educación no ir. Y, además, porque Nicholas manifestó su idea de hacer un baile en nuestro honor antes que nos fuéramos. A Candy le encantó la idea, a mi me dio un poco de suspicacia la simpatía de Nicholas por nosotros, o quizás por Candy. Lo sorprendente es que hasta Clarista se ofreció a acompañarnos en alguna de nuestras salidas de turistas, lo que maravilló a su hermano quién comentó que la muchacha nunca sale de casa y que siempre prefiere los libros a pasear.

En el coche de regreso al hotel yo seguía esperando que Candy me dijera algo sobre su encuentro con Terry, pero sólo se limitó a contar lo bien que lo había pasado durante toda la noche y que le había sorprendido que ninguna de las personas que estaba en la velada eran como los Leagan de estirados. Yo le hice ver que apenas compartimos con un par de familias, y que al ser cercanos a los Carnegie eran probablemente muy agradables y más abiertos de mente, ya que se sabía que el patriarca de la familia había sido bastante caritativo y apartado de los ricachones clásicos de la ciudad. Justo antes de llegar a nuestras habitaciones Candy dijo que estaba encantada que mañana comenzáramos con nuestros tours por la ciudad, y que le encantaba la idea de asistir a un baile en nuestro honor.

\- Supongo que no te pasarás toda la noche corrigiendo a las personas sobre que no somos hermanos, menos aún casi ladrando como lo hiciste con casi todos hoy.- Comentó entre risas.- Es muy divertido ver que te enojas por eso.

\- ¿No te molesta la confusión?- Le pregunté sorprendido, y un poco herido.-

-. Albert, no me importa lo que los demás crean. Yo sé que no somos hermanos.- Dijo guiñándome un ojo, por segunda vez en la noche.

 _¿Acaso eso fue un coqueteo? Fui yo quién se sonrojó esta vez._

\- Gracias por esta noche, Albert.- Dijo Candy mientras sonreía con ojos brillantes de emoción.- Nunca pensé que lo pasaría tan bien.- Terminó y me abrazó mientras entraba a su cuarto.


	17. Cap 17: El mejor papel

Hola!

Acá el capítulo prometido. Abrazos! (nos leemos)

=)

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: El mejor papel**

Llego a casa del ensayo. Dejo mi abrigo y sombrero en el colgador de la entrada e inmediatamente aparece Susana en el umbral. Se ve feliz. Me saluda tiernamente como siempre lo hace y me indica que me han llegado algunas cartas, pero que hay una en particular que llamará mi atención. A pesar de notar algo extraño en su voz, parece genuinamente tranquila, aunque quizás un poco intrigada.

\- Llegó hace unas horas-. dice-. Me llamó la atención que es un sobre del Hotel Astor Time Square.

Al tomar la nota veo que el remitente es Candy. Casi me salta el corazón. Pero intento reaccionar como si nada, ya que de reojo noto que Susana aún me está observando.

Dejo la nota sobre el arrimo como si de verdad no me importase saber qué dice

\- Supongo que estará en la ciudad y quiere que nos veamos. ¿Te parece si me voy al estudio para trabajar con mi personaje para la audición del viernes? -. Le digo, sonando lo más casual posible-. Tú me avisas antes de la cena para estar listo y nos sentemos a la mesa, llevo todo el día dándole vueltas al personaje y me faltan unos detalles, y sabes cómo soy cuando estoy concentrado, hasta de comer me olvido.

\- Por supuesto-. Dice Susana-. le diré a la señora Prince que te prepare una cena deliciosa. Querido-. dice al ver que yo me voy camino al estudio-. no olvides llevarte tu correspondencia-. Mientras habla veo me observa cuidadosamente-.

\- Claro, gracias-. Digo mientras tomo las notas que había para mí y las guardo en el bolsillo-. Al pasar por su lado le doy un beso en la coronilla-. Sigo pensando en Aurelio y en sus detalles.

Mientras camino al estudio comienzo a sentirme impaciente por la nota de Candy. Hace más de 5 años que no la veo, pero si es que la conozco lo suficiente, su nota debe tener que ver con la desaparición de Annie. Hace más de un mes que no sé nada de ella. Incluso llamé a su casa una tarde y me indicaron que no estaba en Chicago. Y supe por Susana, que siempre se entretiene leyendo los chismes de los periódicos, que el estirado de Archival no se casó con ella.

Susana me lo contó preocupada, ya que sabe que Annie y yo somos amigos, aunque ella piensa que eso es desde la época del colegio. Creo que si he realizado un papel para que me den un premio, es de esposo devoto. Desde que regresé junto a Susana hace 5 años, me he dedicado en tiempo completo a mi carrera y a mi esposa. De verdad que estimo a Susana, ella es una mujer ocupada, dulce, honesta y desde que su mamá se fue a Europa las cosas han estado más tranquilas para nosotros. Me gusta conversar con Susana, contarle sobre mi día, preguntarle sobre sus cosas, salir de paseo. Es una buena compañera, el problema es que mi corazón sabe que no es Candy, y por más que actúe para ella como el esposo enamorado, de algún modo no puedo renunciar a la pecosa.

Entro al estudio y me tiendo sobre el diván. Desde que Annie desapareció del mapa, supe que sabría de Candy en algún momento. No hay que ser un genio para saber que algo sucedió. Annie dejó de escribir. Annie ya no está en Chicago. Annie no se casó con el hombre del que ha estado enamorada toda su vida… Algo sucedió, y si Candy sigue siendo la mujer que conocí hace tanto años, ella iba a aparecer para defender a su amiga, o actuar en su nombre o algo como eso. Ahora, nunca pensé que ella vendría a Nueva York.

Abro la nota de Candy y la leo. Lo primero que pienso es que está enojada, esto porque me dice Terrence ¿cuándo dejé de ser Terry? Tratando de leer entre líneas sé que ha decidido ser fría en su nota. Me recuerda que dejó cosas pendientes en Nueva York, y sé que está hablando de cuando vino al estreno de Romeo y Julieta y todo se fue al carajo. Además, indica que quiere reunirse, pero apenas tiene tiempo para hacerlo ¿con quién anda que tiene poco tiempo? ¿andará con una de sus amigas? No creo que ande viajando sola ¿será que el estirado de Archival la conquistó? ¿habrá otro hombre en su vida? Si sigo con todas estas interrogantes me volveré loco. Decido reunirme con ella para almorzar. El tema es ¿le cuento a Susana? Ella nunca ha sabido que Annie me escribía sobre Candy. Para ella la historia con Candy fue un romance de adolescentes, que logré dejar atrás gracias a su amor. Y es que he realizado muy bien mi papel. Después de meditarlo un segundo decido mostrarle la nota y contarle que nos reuniremos a almorzar, todo dentro de una atmósfera casual y sin importancia.

Escribo una nota de respuesta, indicándole que pasará un coche por ella a las 2. Y que sólo si no puede almorzar me llame a casa, de otro modo daré por hecho que no se opone. Llamo al chofer a mi estudio y le tiendo la nota para que vaya ahora mismo al hotel. Cuándo él se está retirando, aparece Susana en la puerta quién me indica que dentro de 45 minutos estará la cena. Me observa detenidamente, como intentando descifrar algo. Le abro la puerta para que pase. Toda la casa la acondicionamos para que ella pueda desplazarse en su silla por dónde necesite. Tomo la nota de Candy y se la tiendo para que la lea. Ella la toma en sus manos, y me observa detenidamente, como pidiendo permiso, y luego la lee. Me observa.

\- Mañana me reuniré con ella a almorzar. Si quieres nos puedes acompañar-. Agrego para no despertar ninguna sospecha en Susana.

\- No quiero entrometerme en cosas del pasado. Ya mucho me costó convencerme que la olvidaste como para volver a sentirme insegura. Prefiero que almuercen ustedes dos. Ya después me cuentas cómo te fue con ella-. Dice bajando la mirada, un poco triste.

Me mata ver a Susana triste. Sé que ella no es el amor de mi vida (esa es Candy). Pero aún cuando no me haga sentir como un chiquillo con mariposas en el estómago, Susana ha sido una buena compañera. Y la aprecio muchísimo por eso. Me aguantó cuando volvía borracho, cuando dejé de beber y mi humor era espantoso, cuándo mis fantasmas familiares regresaron con la muerte de mi padre. Fue ella quien volvió a acercarme a mi madre nuevamente. Cada vez que debo preparar un papel ella me ayuda, me da su perspectiva. Además, como esposa ha sido leal, bondadosa, servicial y atenta.

\- ¡Ey!-. Le digo mientras tomo su rostro en mis manos para que me mire-. Es sólo un almuerzo. No hay mucho de qué preocuparse-. Le sonrío y la beso para darle más seguridad. Ella me devuelve la mirada, con una leve sonrisa.

\- Deberías ir a cambiarte, ya pronto estará la cena-. Me indica, con su mirada más tranquila-. No querrás que la señora Prince nos regañe por llegar tarde a la mesa.

Le sonrío.

\- Detesto que nos trate como a unos nenes, pero no quiero regaños-. digo mientras me pongo de pie, desde la puerta me volteo y la observo ahí sentada un poco nerviosa-. Después necesitaré de tu ayuda para entender algo de Aurelio-. Y voy a nuestro cuarto a cambiarme mientras pienso que mañana volveré a ver a Candy, y detestándome por esta eterna actuación.


End file.
